Who's World Is It Anyway?
by Nekoni
Summary: The things you want to say but never had the courage to say them-ISH. What will the DBZ characters think when they find out what we've been writing about them here- on fanfiction.net- will they want- REVENGE?
1. Prologue

Who's world is it anyway? -Prologue-  
  
OK- this is a PRLOGUE- that means I'm setting the fic- kind'a… *scratches head* I think... Any-who, I hope you enjoy it, it of course is the hardest part of a fic to write- I gotta' warn ya', the rating may go up slightly, PG-13 tops but this isn't- icky- or –gore-y- I hope ^-^' I'm not quite sure WHAT to classify it as- O! I KNOW! –jumble! They should make that a genre!  
  
O well- ON with the FIC!  
  
-Disclaimer- WHAT? DO I LOOK RICH!? OF COURSE THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME!  
  
-o-o-o-  
  
"Hey Krillin!" Goku cheered as the door in front of him opened to reveal the coal haired ningen and his wife, 18  
  
"Hello Mrs. 18" Gohan chortled; joining in the greeting, extending his hand in a polite gesture.  
  
"Please.." 18 murmured sarcastically, turning and finding her way into the large Capsule Corp buildings- she gave Krillin a 'hurry up' look before waking through the second door on the left.  
  
"So- how's it been bro?" The ex-monk asked, opening the door wider and letting the full-bred and demi- saiyans in  
  
"Not bad-" Goku replied, patting his eldest son on the shoulder as the younger man walked into the lounge to join the others ""A few scraps here and there, a little pest problem- Man Krillin- when was the last time I saw you? You've got a new haircut!"  
  
"Thanks" Krillin beamed- running his hand over the sleek diagonal trim (think GT Goten's haircut) and smiling again as it sprung back into place "Ya like it?"  
  
"It's- well how do I put this; kind'a cool!" Goku grinned "It's kind'a got this teen look- but would be perfect for training" Goku sighed "Just wish my hair would STAY where I put it"  
  
Krillin laughed slightly, before tugging at Goku's arm in the direction of the lounge, the saiyan followed slowly, stirring up another conversation.  
  
"So-" he started "What did Bulma call us all here for?" He questioned, gazing at his shorter friend  
  
"I'm not sure yet" His reply came "She said she wouldn't tell us until we were all here- by the by- How did you persuade ChiChi to let Gohan out?"  
  
Goku smiled in fondness of his son "Gohan did something ChiChi liked- I think he got his PH.. um… PH…"  
  
"PHD" Krillin corrected him  
  
"Yeah, he got his PHD in medical Science, so ChiChi said he could have a day off studying"  
  
"Man Goku! What's Gohan gonna' do next?!"  
  
"Um…" The saiyan thought for a moment " An advanced degree in cellular mitosis."  
  
And then they entered the lounge.  
  
-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
  
  
Can YOU write a book?  
  
  
  
  
  
Can YOU save a life?  
  
  
  
  
  
Can YOU press a button?  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v reviews- showing your inner strengths to the outside world. 


	2. Where in the World-?

Goku and Krillin smiled as they entered the lounge, not going unnoticed by the rooms occupants.  
  
Vegeta snickered as Krillin's hair came into view.  
  
"Hello Goku" piccolo said- walking steadily towards the saiyan and reaching his hand out to shake.  
  
Goku grinned, taking his hand and shaking it vigorously- before following his buddy Krillin over to where Bulma sat.  
  
Piccolo starred at his now purple hand- and Vegeta stifled another laugh  
  
"I don't know how you survive Vegeta" Piccolo murmured- the saiya-jin-no- ouji smirked  
  
"It's because I am STRONG. And YOU are weaker"  
  
"Not that-" piccolo remarked "I was talking about him acting like an idiot"  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta choked out- the room stared at him- he recoiled slowly back into his arm chair and stared aimlessly at the door- hoping by any chance that the room was less crowded so he could escape.  
  
And the room was crowded indeed…  
  
Bulma- sat on the couch, next to Yamcha who in turn was sat next to Krillin, who was going on about this new miracle hair-gel-  
  
Opposite them, 18 was starring at something, a plant maybe- not moving much as little Marron danced round her legs being chased by the 19 year old Gohan.  
  
Piccolo, after the squabble had found himself wondering round the room- until the point of near-insanity, when he noticed how interesting the fish tank suddenly became-  
  
Then finally, Kakarotto was sat in-front of Bulma listening intently, though the careful eye would notice he was actually staring at a fly which had conveniently parked itself on the wall.  
  
Bulma stood up suddenly- causing everyone else to jump out of their trances.  
  
"Everyone! Please follow me!"  
  
-o-o-o-  
  
"Fanfiction.net?" Vegeta queried- staring up at Bulma's 52 inch computer screen  
  
"Hey- did any of you ever notice how pretty the start menu was?" Goku asked, his head firmly glued to the bottom left corner of the screen. Everyone sweatdropped, then Bulma continued.  
  
"It's quite amazing" she said- moving the mouse over the 'Anime' selection, grinning "And guess what I found?" She clicked- then scrolled down on the next page smirking as the other rooms occupants gasped-  
  
"What? What is it?" the baka-no-saiya-jin asked, his eyes still glued to the red, green, blue and yellow boxes.  
  
"It's an anime- called DragonBalls… Weird huh?" Bulma joked, before earning a nervous eyes from everyone else in the room.  
  
"DragonBallZ" Gohan corrected her.  
  
"What?" the presumed genius asked  
  
"Dragon Ball Z- not dragonballs"  
  
Bulms looked at the screen again  
  
"Oh… well I haven't been in yet- you know- wanned' to wait for all you guys"  
  
Everyone gave her a quizzical looked  
  
"Honest!" She stuttered  
  
"Well get on with it already!" Vegeta growled- Bulma lowered her shaking hand to the mouse- and clicked-  
  
-0-0-0-  
  
When could the next chapter be out- today- tomorrow- never? Or maybe when I've tortured you- you have no influence over my actions-  
  
or maybe you do…  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
